


The Idea Bin

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Background works [7]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Drafts, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Where I put drafts. Second drafts and on will go to other works in this series.
Series: Background works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449949
Comments: 3





	1. A History of Magic:epigraph

Which was first, is it darkness, is it light?  
Or Adam, when he existed, on what day was he created?  
Or under the earth’s surface, what the foundation?  
He who is a legionary will receive no instruction.  
 _Est qui peccator_ in many things,  
Will lose the heavenly country, the community of priests.  
In the morning no one comes  
If they sing of three spheres.  
Angles and Gallwydel,  
Let them make their war.  
Whence come night and day?  
Whence will the eagle become gray?  
Whence is it that night is dark?  
Whence is it that the linnet is green?  
The ebullition of the sea,  
How is it not seen?  
There are three fountains  
In the mountain of roses,  
There is a Caer of defence  
Under the ocean’s wave.  
Illusive greeter,  
What is the porter’s name?  
Who was confessor  
To the gracious Son of Mary?  
What was the most beneficial measure  
Which Adam accomplished?  
Who will measure Uffern?  
How thick its veil?  
How wide its mouth?  
What the size of its stones?  
Or the tops of its whirling trees?  
Who bends them so crooked?  
Or what fumes may be  
About their stems?  
Is it Lleu and Gwydion  
That perform their arts?  
Or do they know books  
When they do?  
Whence come night and flood?  
How they disappear?  
Whither flies night from day;  
And how is it not seen?  
 _Pater noster ambulo  
Gentis tonans in adjuvando  
Sibilem signum  
Rogantes fortium._  
Excellent in every way around the glens  
The two skilful ones make inquiries  
About Caer Oerindan Oerindydd  
For the draught-horses of pector David.  
They have enjoyment-they move about-   
May they find me greatly expanding.  
The Cymry will be lamenting  
While their souls will be tried  
Before a horde of ravagers.  
The Cymry, chief wicked ones,  
On account of the loss of holy wafers.  
There will long be crying and wailing,  
And gore will be conspicuous.  
There came by sea  
The wood-steeds of the strand. The Angles in council  
Shall see signs of  
Exultation over Saxons.  
The praises of the rulers  
Will be celebrated in Sion.  
Let the chief builders be  
Against the fierce Ffichti  
The Morini Brython.  
Their fate has been predicted;  
And the reaping of heroes  
About the river Severn.  
The stealing is disguised of Ken and Masswy  
Ffls amala, ffur, ffir, sel,  
Thou wilt discern the Trinity beyond my age  
I implore the Creator, hai, that the Gentile may vanish  
From the Gospel Equally worthy  
With the retinue of the wall  
 _Cornu ameni dur._  
I have been with skilful men,  
With Matheu and Govannon,  
With Eunydd and Elestron,  
In company with Achwyson,  
For a year in Caer Gofannon.  
I am old. I am young. I am Gwion,  
I am universal, I am possessed of penetrating wit.  
Thou wilt remember the old Brython and the Gwyddyl, kiln distillers,  
Intoxicating the drunkards.  
I am a bard; I will not disclose secrets to slaves;  
I am a guide: I am expert in contests.  
If he would sow, he would plough; he would plough, he would not reap.  
If a brother among brothers meet,  
Didactic Bards with swelling breasts will arise  
Who will meet around mead-vessels,  
And sing wrong poetry  
And seek rewards that will not be,  
Without law, without regulation, without gifts.  
And afterwards will become angry.  
There will be commotions and turbulent times,  
Seek no peace-it will not accrue to thee.  
The Ruler of Heaven knows thy prayer.  
From his ardent wrath thy praise has propitiated him  
The Sovereign King of Glory addresses me with wisdom  
Hast thou seen the dominus fortis?  
Knowest thou the profound prediction domini?  
To the advantage of Uffern  
 _Hic nemo in por progenie_  
He has liberated its tumultuous multitude.  
 _Dominus virtutum_  
Has gathered together those that were in slavery,  
And before I existed He had perceived me.  
May I be ardently devoted to God!  
And before I desire the end of existence,  
And before the broken foam shall come upon my lips,  
And before I become connected with wooden boards,  
May there be festivals to my soul!  
Book-learning scarcely tells me  
Of severe afflictions after death-bed;  
And such as have heard my bardic books  
They shall obtain the region of heaven, the best of all abodes.

\- Taliesin


	2. Four Jews in a Room:the Sweet Valley version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to the Falsettos people and Francine Pascal

Starring David Prentiss as Whizzer Brown, Olivia Davidson as Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Ellen Riteman as Marvin,and Aaron Dallas as Jason

(The cast enters and sits in chairs)

All:Four Jews in a room bitching;Four Jews in a room plot a crime...

I’m bitching,(S)He’s bitching,They?re bitching. We?re bitching.

Bitch bitch bitch bitch

  
Funny funny funny funny

  
Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

  
All the time  
  
Olivia: 

Whadda they do for love?  
Whadda they do for love?

All:

Four Jews in a room bitching/ Four Jews in a room stoop

David:We stoop?

All:To pray-

Olivia:I’m Jewish!

Aaron:I’m Jewish!

Ellen:I’m Jewish!

David:Half-Jewish!

All:Bitch bitch bitch bitch  
Funny funny funny funny  
Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
Night and day.  
It maybe seems a bit peculiar:  
We are psychopathic people.  
We sometimes tell a lie  
But mostly we just hide behind the door.  
We lie in wait for someone good to enter.  
  
We offer food and drinks.  
The lady never thinks that we're the mad?  
We're often mad?  
Too often mad?.  
We're very mad?  
That we're the mad experimenters.  
Call us  
Four Jews itching for answers  
Four Jews bitching their whole life long....

Ellen:I’m Ellen!

Olivia:I’m Livvy!

Aaron:I’m Aaron!

David:I’m David!

All: Bitch bitch bitch bitch  
Funny funny funny funny  
Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
Right or wrong.  
  
Aaron: In case of smoke please call our mothers on the phone  
And say their sons are all on fire.  
  
Ellen: We are manipulating people and we need to know  
Our worst sides aren't ignored  
  
Olivia: The guilt invested will in time pay wisely.  
  
David/Aaron: We do not tippy toe.  
  
Aaron: We charge ahead to show?  
  
Ellen: We're good in bed.  
  
Aaron: Excel in bed.  
  
David: We smell in bed.  
  
Aaron: Where is the bed?  
  
Olivia: I love the bed.  
  
Aaron: Who has the bed?  
  
Ellen: I want the bed!  
  
David: Who stole the bed?  
  
Aaron: Who stole the bed?  
  
Davis: I lost it twice.  
  
Olivia: The bed is mine.  
  
Aaron: The bed is nice.......


	3. TDiA:a meeting of astronauts

**Friday,October 26,1979**

**10:50 am CDT**

**Conference Room A, Building 4, Johnson Space Center**

”.....From now until your first launches,no earlier than 1981,and even after,you’ll be public property as far as most people are concerned”, Tom Stafford was saying from the front of the room. “There’ll be days when you’ll feel as though you’re standing in Times Square naked.”

Everyone laughed,including Kerry Glenn. Stafford had a dry sense of humor that only someone who’d been an astronaut for almost 20 years could have. He stood behind an oak lectern at the front of the room. Behind him was a blackboard with various Shuttle ascent and reentry profiles chalked on it. A model Shuttle stood prominently in a corner, and the walls were festooned with Apollo and Skylab pictures.

”Well,you’ll have to get used to it. You’re astronaut trainees after all:it goes with the job. Monday morning,you’ll all report to Building 7 to be fitted for a spacesuit that hasn’t been invented yet.” More laughter. 

”In the meantime,you’ll spend the rest of today having a look around. JSC’s a good place to be - if you can get past the commissary food. As the preacher man says, go forth and do good in the world.”

Everyone clapped this time:Jim Wetherbee gave a wolf whistle. Stafford gave a mock bow and stepped out from behind the lectern. “Ms.Glenn?”

”Yes?”

”Could I talk with you for a moment or two?”

”Yeah.”

As she left the room,Stafford fell into step beside her. “You’re John Glenn’s distant relative,right?”

”Fourth cousin. I’m as far away from him genetically as I can get and still be a Glenn.”

”I knew him when I was a trainee astronaut myself. Good man.”

”That he is.”

”You’ve got talent,Ms Glenn:there’s no doubt about it. We could afford to use that talent on missions.”

”Are you saying that you already want to assign me to a mission?”

”Not yet,but when your group gets to the point where we can select mission candidates - just more than a year and a half from now - I can assure you that you’ll be under consideration for a mission assignment. Your being a mission specialist actually gives you more flexibility than if you were a pilot. You get to fly more missions. Do you know where you’re most proficient?”

”Procedures and EVA.”

”How about you join Joe Kerwin and Liz Patterson in the WETF next week for Space Telescope EVA repair training?”


	4. TSL 3 - The Sweetening: cast list for Voyage

Leslie Forsythe...........Natalie York

Robert Hardy..........Phil Stone

Jamie Lascelles........Rick Gershon

Marc Evan Jackson..........Mike Conlig

Alfie Allen..........Ben Priest


	5. TSL:second grade life

When Alice entered,she took a look around. Elizabeth was helping Cherie Reese with her finger painting, Lila and Winston were talking animatedly about the latest space shot, Jessica and Cara Walker were consoling a tearful David over a bruise on his knee,and Lois was making spaghetti art with Maria Santelli.


	6. The Wakefields of Hogwarts

_Outline_

  
Before Year 1

  * Harry Potter is raised by Lily Potter after the death of James Potter at Godric’s Hollow. Lily marries Remus Lupin. Sirius Black marries Deanna Riteman.   
  

  * Harry is friends with Deanna’s daughter Ellen. Idk where this might lead.



Year 1

  * Harry meets Julie Porter in Diagon Alley. He is surprised by their similar names. They become friends?
  * Harry meets Caroline Pearce on the Express. She introduces him to Jessica Wakefield. Julie introduces him to Elizabeth Wakefield. 
  * Harry,Julie,and Caroline are sorted to Hufflepuff,Jessica to Slytherin,Elizabeth to Ravenclaw. Ron is sorted to Slytherin because he wants to be different from his family. Draco,also wanting to be different,is sorted to Gryffindor,as is Hermione. This last sets up Dramione. Ellen is also sorted to Gryffindor.
  * Insert usual first-year antics here.
  * It’s Ron who requires rescue in the bathroom after Slytherins tease him for being a blood traitor. The group (Harry,Elizabeth,Jessica,Hermione,Ron,the Weasley Twins,Ellen,Draco,Julie,Caroline,Gryffindor!Lila,Hufflepuff!Neville,Hufflepuff!Johanna,and Ravenclaw!Amy Sutton) form the Most Illustrious and Harmonious Society of the New Marauders.
  * About Christmas,Dumbledore begins suspecting Quirrell of duplicity. He removes Fluffy and arranges for Aurors to keep watch over the Stone.
  * The New Marauders obliviously suspect Snape.
  * In March,Snape appears to be about to steal the Stone. The New Marauders track him to the chambers. Snape obtains the Stone from the mirror. Harry catches him in the act of exorcising Quirrell. Scrimgeour is there too and gets killed. The New Marauders give the Stone to Dumbledore,who destroys it with the aid of Nicolas Flamel.
  * Late in the year,Harry tries out as Hufflepuff Seeker and Caroline as Chaser.
  * Ravenclaw wins the House Cup,breaking Slytherin’s record.



Summer 1-2

  * Somehow,Dumbledore finds out that Harry’s scar contains a Horcrux. He arranges with Lily and Remus to ‘cleanse’ Harry. This is accomplished in August,Harry being none the wiser.



Year 2

  * The year starts off well. Lockhart is his usual annoying self. Luna is sorted to Hufflepuff,as is Cara Walker. Ginny goes to Ravenclaw.
  * While doing an essay,Johanna (who’s in her 3rd year) discovers evidence of Lockhart’s duplicity. The New Marauders plot for ways to get rid of him.
  * The writing’s still on the wall,but no one (as yet) gets petrified.




	7. Jv:Journey to a Spacecraft

T-Minus 8 Days: Launch Day

12 December 1981, 0600 hrs

There was a smart military knock on Liz’s door. She rolled on her side and switched on her bedside light — 6:00 A.M. 

"Wake-up call. The night’s been clear, and the weather’s expected to be good."

“Thanks,Paul."

Paul Weitz was right on schedule. The first time recorded on the mission checklist was 0600.

She switched on the TV. She found herself staring at a still of her own face, while a commentator talked about the launch-day crowds gathering around the Cape. She clicked the thing off. 

She took her time over showering. She relished the sting of water against her skin, the way the lather ran away down her body to the drain. She turned the shower on cold and stood there shivering for long seconds, feeling the blood rise in her capillaries. Showering in microgravity wasn’t going to be so easy; she had the feeling that she wouldn’t feel so clean as this again until she got back to Earth. She toweled herself dry, quickly. Her hair was cropped short and dried easily. 

She pulled on a sport shirt, slacks,sneakers,and her glasses. The sport shirt was plain blue except for a patch with the mission logo. The logo was a disk circled by the name Columbia and their four surnames: DANIEL,TRULY,HILLS,CAINE. The disk proper had Columbia positioned in a re-entry attitude beneath a stylized Latin "IV", representing the fourth Shuttle mission. Beneath the Shuttle was the California coastline (with Edwards marked as a star), above it the belt of Orion.

When she left her room, she found Daniel,Truly,and Hills standing in the corridor. They were leaning against the wall, arms folded in almost identical poses, talking quietly. They grinned at her. She walked up to them. 

Then, spontaneously, she reached out her hands to the three of them. Daniel and Truly each took a hand,and Hills took Daniel’s right hand,and then, to her surprise, they clasped hands as well. For a few seconds the quartet just stood there, joined in a circle, in the middle of the carpeted corridor, grinning at each other. 


	8. Reddit drafts

Ms Anastasia McGill?

That's me.

I'm Roger Patman,and this is my fiancee Molly. You'll be staying with us.

Oh,right,Molly! Yes. My second cousin Molly!

You remember me?

Yeah. You were at my tenth birthday party. You gave me a hand mirror.

You still have it?

Yup. Right here. And you blew out the first candle on my cake. You had on a green dress with a floral skirt and cottony shoulder straps.

That was me.

How've you been,Molly? It's been years.

I've held up well. I was captain of the SVH girls' track team.  
  


————

The Maltese Knights officially know nothing of this.

Eli David is in prison in Bulgaria, in a secure location called "Canada", awaiting trial on terrorism charges.

His lieutenant Rivkin is probably dead,as is Ari Haswari.

Yes,Mr Tracy. But what of the daughter? My sources told me there was a daughter.

Yes,Ziva David,junior agent of Mossad. She is in Brussels, Belgium. She is in protective custody of the Belgian home guard.

And A-Anna?

In San Sebastian,relaxing on my orders. How soon can Thunderbird 1 get here?

15-20 hours,Mr Tracy. On autopilot?

Yes,Brains.

Right away,sir.

FAB. Call ended.

————-

In the days of old, my father, king Eddard VII Stark, ruled the North in fee to king Rodbert Baratheon, first of his name, king of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,the dragonsbane and all that. Aegon Targaryen had taken away the independence of the North:King Robert (we pronounced it that way in Winterfell) restored it,following upon the death of the Mad King,Aerys II Targaryen. I had five siblings:my sisters Sansa,Arya,and Lyarra,and my brothers Brandon and Rickon. You know Rickon,or knew him,under another name.

We do?

Aaron,of the family of Dallas.

(—————)

Who were they?

Demons of ice. Brandon the builder,the first Stark,had defeated them thousands of years earlier,at the Long Night. But they arose,breached the great ice Wall Brandon had built against them,and.......it was horrible. We warred against them,and won forever,but at a price. My father and king Rodbert were killed. Many of the best knights and lords of Westeros died. Ser Gerold Hightower,Ser Oswell Whent,Ser Barristan Selmy,and Ser Vardis Egen of the Kingsguard. Ser Garlan Tyrell,the Fair Flower. Ser Loras,his brother. Lord Hoster Tully,my grandfather,and his brother Brynden the Blackfish. Prince Doran of Dorne. Lord Leyton Hightower. So many died.

Afterwards,a Kingsmoot was held. The great lords voted to abolish the monarchy. A republic was declared in the style of Braavos,with Rodbert's son Durran as the first Stadtholder.

————-

Joanna Douglas and Maria Santelli:America's first two space women chat with Teen Scene!

P:What's the most challenging part of your mission?

MS:About 2 days in,we have an important test of the RMS - the manipulator arm on the Shuttle. I'll use it to pick up a Payload Test Article:a dummy satellite,if you will. We'll dangle it over the side of the orbiter and later on at the end of the mission we'll release it into space. It's the heaviest load the arm's had to carry.

———-  
  


Forbidden Love - spec script

Casa Wakefield, a late spring afternoon

Julie:......So I'm at Casey's yesterday,and Aaron Dallas stops by with Eloise Holland:remember her? She's moving back to Sweet Valley.

Elizabeth:So New Jersey disagreed with her?

Julie:Sounds like it.

Elizabeth:Any new gossip? Stuff Caroline _hasn’t_ heard already?

Julie:Kerry Glenn is going out with Tom McLachlane,a college boy. Becky White is flunking half her classes:she may not be allowed to stay in PBA. And Mike Harris bought a ring for Maria Santelli.

Elizabeth:A promise ring! How cute!

Julie:An engagement ring.

Elizabeth:What!

Jessica:Yup. They're engaged.

(theme song)

School,early the next day

Aaron:Yo,Egbert!

Winston:Hey,Aaron. How's life?

Aaron:Superb,old boy. Got that history test done?

Winston:If I never hear another word about the October Revolution,it'll be the best day of my life.

Aaron:You guys live next to the Santellis,right?

Winston:Yeah.

Aaron:Did you hear about Maria and Michael?

Winston:We drove to school together this morning. He gave her some sort of promise ring:I didn't ask her about it.

Aaron:They're engaged,my boy.

————

STS-6 (6)

Pad 39-A (18)

1st flight OV-101

Crew:

Jack Swigert (2), Commander

Phil Hecht (1), Pilot

Deke Slayton (2), Mission Specialist 1

John Ramsey (1), Mission Specialist 2

Milestones:

KSC - November 18,1978

OPF - November 20,1978

VAB - July 26,1979

PAD - August 5,1979

FRF - August 14,1979

VAB - August 22,1979

PAD - September 25,1979

———-

There was eyeshadow,of course,layered beneath Lacey's eyes. There was jewellery as well: a Tomel bangle on one wrist and an SVH school bangle (Class of 1997) on the other. On her left ring finger she wore a mood ring with her initials engraven on it in iridium. A necklace with a sapphire completed the look. Lacey June Frells was about to take on the world.

The doorbell rang. Rachel went to get it.

“Good evening,Auntie Rachel. Is Lacey......“

“She's in the living room,Winston. Come right in.“

“Winston! Hi!“

“You're like a speeding bullet,Miss Lacey Frells. A pretty,seventh-grader speeding bullet.“

“I'm pretty?” (she asked this coquettishly)

“You bet,you little imp. And you get to go to your first dance with me. You ready?”

“Of course! I even got lipstick.“  
  
——————

4 November 1985

Annie Whitman has persuaded me to move in with her and Ted Middleton until Jeannie can get us our home back. Claire is training for another mission,the third planned NASA residency on Svoboda. I have a spare room to myself looking out on the botanical gardens. Ted and Annie occupy the room opposite,and T.J. has the hall corner. Claire is living with a girl friend who works in Building 2

—————

NASA News

Michael Brandow

321/836-3928

June 25,1982

ASTRONAUT EJECTS FROM MALFUNCTIONING T-38, RECOVERED SAFELY

During a routine training flight yesterday,a malfunction in the onboard stabilizer of NASA T-38 917 forced astronaut Maria Santelli to eject from her position in the rear of the jet trainer. The airplane was piloted by Joanna Douglas,30.

Santelli,26,ejected at 12:59 pm over the Pearland Community Center and First Methodist Church. Light prevailing winds blew her to a safe landing in the Pearland marshes about 1:05. Shortly thereafter,she was recovered by a NASA helicopter and transported to Ellington Field Hospital,where she was treated for shock and released at 3:30 pm.

Douglas steered the T-38,which had regained its responsiveness,to a safe landing at Ellington at 1:24 pm.

Santelli's uncle,Mr Frank Santelli,who heads the Mission Planning and Analysis Division,told reporters that an investigative board will be formed. This board will consist of himself as chairman,Maria,Douglas,Mr Warren Clardy from the Aircraft Operations office,and Ms Cybele Harris from the Safety Office. A report is expected no later than the end of next month.

—————

Moonlab-Soyuz, Houston, remoting through RKV. Your TLI PAD is as follows, if Anna's ready to copy.

She is.

Coming at you: TB-6 predict for 3:10:48, T-del is 9:27, so TIG is 3:20:16, attitude is standard at 180, 045, 000: burn time is 4:31, 10292.6, 35618: 334, 102, 179: 220, 000, 220: and SEP time is 3:52:35 with a note to start ORDEAL at 34:10 time which is 3:47 even. No readback required.

————-

This document, as signed by me, Elias son of Morris of the Llanhasan family, officially does confer the monarchy of Israel, the kingdom of David, upon Kali, daughter of the late King Mishael, of the house of David, and duke of Sinai, duke of Aleppo, count of Nicosia, &c,

signed on this day, 21 May 1962, by the following:

Sir Elias Llanhasan, Prime Minister of Israel

Sir Lucius, son of Domitian, gens Valois, ambassador of the Roman Imperium in Jerusalem

Georgi Yurievitch Voloshin, of the Red Branch Knights

Sir Martin Cosland, of the Britannian court

Ms April Sutton, observer

Mr Landon Jones, observer

————

Satellite situation report - Gemini 17 (American)

Prepared by Lt Cdr Lugo Bigue, Stasi (the 203rd division - space)

Crew: Steven Austin, Joshua Lang (decedent during course of mission), Sandra Bacon, Torrick the dolphin

Launched:June 2,1977, 10:58 Eastern Time, Launch Complex 20, Cape Canaveral

Launch vehicle: Titan 2S booster

Landed: June 8,1977, 17:21 Eastern Time, off the coast of Delaware

Orbit: 445 by 487 miles, inclination of 39 degrees

On 6 June,during EVA with non-cooperative satellite target, Lang went off on a mad tangent. During this, flight surgeon Al Orpington observed his heart rate and brain activity spike and then suddenly cease. Lang was declared medically dead and Austin brought him back into the spacecraft cabin. The dolphin,which Lang obtained via unknown means,was released by Bacon after landing.

  * Lugo Bigue, officer



PS - I really don't know.

6/13/77

————

One of the Ares 4 astronauts is Cara Mays. A former gymnast, she has worked very hard for this chance. She will operate the Mars rovers on the surface and help obtain geological samples. Ms Mays,25,will also conduct gymnastics lessons from space.

———-

Dana:That's it,Jess,right there! Lick me. Oh yeah.

Jess:Maybe we should invite Lynne and Emily. Have a......girls' night. Me vs the three girl Droids:I could start with licking you,fingerfuck Lynne,and we can both fuck Emily.

Dana:What would Lynne do?

Jess:Oh,I know. You take her,and I'll take Em.

Dana:Ye gods. You're crazy,Jess......Wow. I taste good.  
  


———-

Genderbent Sweet Valley

Wakefield family

Elizabeth Wakefield - Edward Wakefield

Jessica Wakefield - Jason Wakefield

Steven Wakefield - Sara Wakefield

Alice Wakefield - Anthony Wakefield

Ned Wakefield - Natalie (Larson) Wakefield

Sara's boyfriends

Tricia Martin - Terry Martin

Cara Walker - Charlie Walker

Billie Winkler - Barry Winkler

Everyone else

Lila Fowler - Landon Fowler

Roger Collins - Raina Collins

Ellen Riteman - Eric Riteman

Dana Larson - Don Larson

Olivia Davidson - Orson Davidson

Aaron Dallas - Ariana Dallas

Tom McKay - Tricia McKay

Maria Santelli - Mark Santelli

Sandra Bacon - Steven Bacon

Jeannie West - Jon West

Enid Rollins - Elijah Rollins

Regina Morrow - Roland Morrow

Guy Chesney - Gabby Chesney

Lynne Henry - Leon Henry  
  


———

Cara nodded and stripped. But as she lay down on the table,she didn't feel embarrassed. Rather,she felt proud of her body:the gymnastics-related scars on her thighs,the little divot in her left breast,the constellation of freckles below her collarbone,all open to Rudy Wells’ impartial gaze. His blue eyes swept over her.

"Good. Let me take your pulse."

He lowered the stethoscope to the base of her right breast and paused to listen.

"102. Good....106. Very good."

Next came the tongue depressor. Cara winced internally as it touched her tongue,but she went through with it.


	9. ETS:the day before the launch of STS-61

**Wednesday,December 1,1993**   
**12:47 p.m.**   
**Playalinda Beach**

Drying her hair as she did so,Alyssa Trent stepped out of the changing room and into the bathroom. From the stalls there came a few giggles,likely girls she knew in the midst of gossiping.

"So,like,Jamie offered me a ride back to his place and I told him I'm a nice girl,right?" A pause while the teenage-sounding speaker giggled. "I told him Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of him,so he'd better,like,scram!" She giggled again:Alyssa turned on the sink,but at a volume low enough to still hear the girl. "So he got out of there like a rocket. I tipped the cabbie and walked back home in,like,one piece,so....."

Alyssa recognized the voice. April Rowland,who pretty much ruled the hallways of Titusville High. April was the blonde,braces-wearing,popular vice president of their current senior class. They were friendly but not close. April's dad Pete worked in Launch Control alongside Alyssa. He worked on telemetry and data reduction while she worked with the suite of engineering cameras emplaced around KSC. 

April emerged from her stall and began washing her hands. “Don’t I know you?”

“Alyssa Trent. I’m one of your dad’s colleagues.”

”That’s cool. I don’t see him much at home. He’s always working on his computer things at the Center. What d’you work on?”

”Cameras. Me and a team of a dozen have to watch film taken from dozens of cameras to look for anything wrong during a launch....Maybe you’d be interested in interning at KSC after graduation?”

”Maybe.”


	10. ATLBES: April 6,1997, Truro Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Tonks’ wedding scene. 
> 
> The service is derived from Prince William and Kate Middleton’s wedding service in 2011.
> 
> Suggested music - Ramin Djawadi, ‘Truth’.

The pastor spoke, his Irish inflection moving:

"Remus John,will thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will", Remus answered. His brown eyes shone with unshed tears. Next to him,James held one ring and April held the other.

"Nymphadora Eloise, will thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Will thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"I,Remus John,take thee,Nymphadora Eloise, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse: for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"I, Nymphadora Eloise, take thee, Remus John, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse: for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

April gave Tonks her ring and James gave Remus his.

"Forasmuch as Remus and Nymphadora have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."


	11. TSL:a newspaper article

Hartford Courant

10 May 2016

Pianist gives triumphal concert in Montreal  
By Joni Sutherland

If you've been in on the piano scene these last few years,you can hardly have missed the career of Allyson Creemore. The veteran Canadian pianist,41,is best known for her inventive interpretations of various compositions by Mozart,Chopin,Schumann,and other late classical composers. Last week,at she gave a concert in her home country for the first time in 8 years. 

Ms Creemore had never played at the Oscar Peterson Concert Hall before,but she delivered a masterful performance. Husband Michael Davidson,40,and daughter Karla,15,were among the attendees. Karla said that she's "so proud" of her mother.

"I've always admired her so much,you know? There's a reason she's as notable as she is.


	12. TSL:a phone call

_**October 30,1992** _

_**5:45 pm** _

”"..I'm telling you,Todd,the date was a total bust!”, Allyson Creemore was saying over the phone from Milborough. Todd internally sighed as he listened to her. Here she was,his attractive,popular (second) cousin with a gift for flirting,and she couldn’t even land a guy a few years older than she was? It beggared thinking.

”He took me to Rick’s Diner in Eastgate. It’s an up-and-coming eatery for the younger crowd. You know the sort:it’s a bit like your Dairi Burger or whatever it’s called.” Allyson could be a bit dismissive:dismissiveness was a Wilkins family trait of sorts. “We ordered cheeseburgers and cream sodas. He starts talking about his college major,something to do with agriculture. Apparently he’s using satellites with it? Something like that. I mentioned that I’m a cheerleader and he’s like, ‘Wow! That’s so cool,but it’s for bitches!’ I backed off and told him that I’m a nice girl,but I don’t like getting talked to like that.


	13. My AH.com test thread

**4th day of the 2nd month,288 AC  
Near Harrenhal  
**  
Robar Storm was passing north of Harrenhal when he felt the disturbance. It was midnight,and the Harrenhall stones seemed to be calling out to an unknown power. The last thing he heard before being sucked into TL-191 circa 1953 was a voice saying "Farewell,beloved of the Seven".

**June 1960  
Washington DC**  
"You can't shoot me. Not after all I've done for Westeros and the new government. Not now,Mr.Arryn!"  
"You fool. You brought on the Second Long Night by your incompetence,and doomed all of Westeros and Essos to the reign of the Others!"

"No! No!"

**August 4,1989  
 _Washington Post  
_**  
PROMINENT POLITICAL WRITER DEAD AT 81  
Yesterday morning,days after his birthday,political writer Robert Arryn died at his country home in Bethesda,MD. He wrote _The Art of the Deal_ (1976), a capsule history of Jake Featherston's political career. Arryn's daughter Melinda,22,survives him.

  
7/24/292-White Walkers are awoken by Viserys Targaryen in a secret ritual known only to Viserys and the Essosi magisters

8/31/292-the Others sweep through Milkwater

9/5/292-the Others breach the Wall

9/19/292-the Others reach Winterfell

9/20/292-the Starks escape to Oldtown

9/25/292-the Others reach Barrowton

10/10/292-Euron Greyjoy returns to Westeros

12/4/292-the Neck temporarily halts the advance of the Others

12/21/292-the Others resume their advance

1/16/293-the Others reach the Eyrie

2/2/293-Casterly Rock falls. Feastfires becomes the new Lannister seat.

2/26/293-the Battle of Maidenpool. Most of the realm's great warriors are slain by the Others.

3/21/293-the Others reach King's Landing. Robert,Stannis,Renly,and Joffrey Baratheon are slain defending the Red Keep. Jaime Lannister is turned into a wight and made the new Night's King. Eddard Stark leads the Hightowers and some Essosi sell-swords from Oldtown.

3/30/293-the Battle of the Rainwood. Eddard Stark,Gorys Edoryen,and Khal Zekko are killed.

5/1/293-the Others raise the Arm of Dorne and invade Essos.

6/25/293-the conquest of Essos is completed.

—————-

As Stacey watched, Littlefinger advanced on Varys. The eunuch stared at him.

(The following dialogue isn't mine,but HBO's. I'm just adapting it)

_"I hid Daenerys and Aegon's lives for the good of the realm."_

_"The realm. Pfag. Do you know what the realm is,Lord Varys? A lie, forged from the blades of the Iron Throne. A story we tell ourselves over and over. A lie to please even Maegor the Cruel. Or perhaps Horonnos Paenymion,small good it did him"_

_"And you know what happens when that lie is revealed? Chaos,my lord. A gaping pit that will swallow us all"_

_"Chaos? It isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many fail to climb it at all. Some climb it a little,then they slip and try again. Some turn to war,the Faith,maestership,whatever keeps them happy. And others,they fall and ne'er get another chance. Pfag. Illusions,I say. Only the ladder is real. And the climb. Those are all there is to this sad life".  
_  
Varys walked out of the throne room and onto Viserys' Balcony. To the north,the sky was clouding over.

_The black brothers are right. Night comes,and soon my watch begins. It will not end until one of us is dead._

_————-_

How to End the Chetniks

US presidents:  
1949-1957:Harold Stassen  
1957-1961:Joseph P.Kennedy Jr  
1961-1969:Earl Warren  
1969-1977:Morris Udall  
1977-1985:Gerald Ford

Leaders of Soviet Russia  
1924-1948:Joseph Stalin

Lyudivozhds of the RSFSR:

1948-1957:Lazar Kaganovitch  
1957-1964:Nikita Khrushchev  
1964-1969:Sergei Korolyov  
1969-1981:Yuri Andropov

Russian party list  
Democracy  
Normalization  
Love of Country

_——————-_

_**2001-2005:Neil Bush (Republican)  
2005-2017:CalBear (Unionist)**  
 **Formation of the Terran AH.commer Government**  
 **2017-2021:Michel Van (Partie d’Astre)  
2021-2029:Archibald (Partie d’Astre/Anti-Shuttle League coalition)  
2029-2037:David bar Elias (King’s Own Party)  
2037-2051:BowOfOrion (Party of Storms)  
2051-2063:Archibald Jr (Hail the 21st Century)  
2063-2063:Military protectionist government under Micah Sanders  
2063-2065:BowOfOrion (Party of Storms)  
2065-2069:Straha (Finland must be Defeated)  
2069-2073:Ghost of Harry Turtledove (Independent)  
2073-2116:Jake Vektor (The Glorious South)  
2116-2141:Thande (New Morality)  
2141-2826:MakeMeAdmiinAndIGiveMoney (Libertarian)**  
_

_—————-_

####  _I,Mydor Ambrosius who am son of Zeus,rightful lord of Dacia beyond Danube,to Philip Tacitus the Emperor of Rome. In my father’s name,and all the Olympians,the rightful gods. I sentence the God of Christ,the pope his vile servant,and all who serve him to Hades’ realm. I charge Hades with their eternal punishment in Tartarus. And you,unholy servant of Kronos,I too sentence to the fire,defiler of the Olympian altars. You have gone too far in your defiance of Olympus. You will pay for your sin and treachery,herm-smasher._

_——————_

_10156-10190:Shaddam IV Corrino  
10190-10239:Leto I Atreides  
10239-10376:Paul I Atreides  
10376-10452:Alyxander I Atreides  
10452-10456:Alyxander II Atreides  
10456-10539:Lavender I Atreides  
10539-10695:Leto II Atreides  
10695-10834:Renlir I Atreides  
10834-10916:Jessica I Atreides-Corrino  
10916-11388:Jessamine I Atreides-Corrino  
11388-11502:Nestor I Atreides-Corrino  
11502-11724:Leto III Atreides-Corrino  
11724-12556:Thufir I Atreides-Corrino ‘the Immortal’  
12556-12901:Andarion I Atreides-Corrino  
12901-13269:Gormon I Atreides-Corrino-Harkonnen (later Omnisys)  
13269-13774:Paul II Omnisys  
13774-16128:Lavender II Omnisys ‘the Conqueror’  
16128-17401:Baelon I Omnisys  
17401-17402:Ghanima I Omnisys  
17402-17406:Interregnum (Faramyr Grumman)  
17406-17952:Mintor I Omnisys  
  
_

_——————_

_1536 - King Laszlo the Whatever annexes the Hanseatic League by concur  
  
1552 - his son,Aries,marries Elizabeth I  
  
1563 - the two conquer Spain and its North American territories in the name of Poland  
  
1584 - France surrenders after a five year war,all of Europe except for Italy is now POLAND  
  
1611 - the Church accepts the heliocentric universe as dogma (not that they ever really _didn’t)_  
  
1612 - Cardinal Alius Sonomiewski is elected pope Peter II  
  
1638 - the invasion of Russia. Tsar Michael accepts Polish citizenship.  
  
1675 - the conquest of China and Japan  
  
1720 - the Industrial Revolution begins   
  
2018 - _ _the world population is 6.1 billion,nearly 300,000 live off planet._

_2019 - Planned launching of the gwiaździsty posłaniec space probe to spread the Polish gospel to the galaxy._

_————-_

_In the year 3282 AUC, or 2735 AD,started the great campaign for Arlandia.  
Hello. My name is George Frankel, of the Greater Territory of Athabasca, but my cognomen is Ius Fluvius Casca gens Piraeus. I own the space ship Gentian Vala.  
We departed the Paxonis space harbor orbiting Mars. We made the dedications to his highness, emperor Claudius XIV, and his holiness, pope Robert V. The Mithras priests and Cthulhu priests made their rites._

_The United Kingdom of France and Scotland -  
King Harold XVII, by God's grace and right, the king since 2726,  
86th in the line of Good King Hamish,  
who reigns from Lutetia-Paris,the voice of the Lord on Earth,brother to the Eagles of Rome,lord protector of Champetria,the Cape of Storms,Anguilla,Guyana,Viet,&c....  
her highness Maria Leta gens Galeria, Queen of France and Duchess of Scotland and the Isles, Duchess of Cornwall, also of Ontario,Countess of Sonoras, &c.....  
their heir, Princess Johanna (I), aged 17, Duchess of Athabasca in right of the Roman crown, head of the Most Elder Order of Saint Catullus, apostolic Earless of Tashkent and Aralia, Queen of Quebec, &c.....  
her betrothed, Alexander Salei, a Russian baronet in service to the claimant King Georgy, named Earl of Irkutsk, Prince of Maine across the Sea......._

_Duke Blaize (VIII) de Armontillado-Medoc,  
born 2 July 2724,   
son of Nikanor de A-M and Cherie Janszoon Jones,  
heir since the 2732 death of Guillaumus de A-M,  
seat at Canadore Hall, Thaumasia, Mars,  
betrothed to Lylara Brienaoch de Janszoon,  
his sixth cousin,  
his present heir is Cadorius de A-M,  
son of Taran de A-M,_


	14. Two LoTR timelines

==3119 - Birth of [Elendil](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elendil)  
3154- Birth of Ulmondil 

#  =

###  3205- Birth of Ilmandur, son of Ulmondil[](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Isildur_the_Hero?action=edit&section=4)

3301 Ilmandur founds Vinyador between the Gwalthó and Andrast.

3441 - [Elendil](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elendil) and Ulmondil face Sauron in hand to hand combat, but they themselves perish; [Isildur](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isildur) takes the shards of his father's sword [Narsil](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narsil) and cuts the [One Ring](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Ring) from Sauron's finger.He destroys the Ring. Sauron becomes mortal. In the aftermath of the War, many Elves of Gil-galad's following depart to [Valinor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valinor): end of the Noldorin realms in Middle-earth. The destruction of the Ring was on July 3.

###  Third Age[](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Isildur_the_Hero?action=edit&section=5)

1- Gil-galad returns to Lindon.He refounds the kingdom of Eregion.

2- King Isildur doesn't die at Gladden fields. He comes to Annúminás and becomes a renowned king.

5- Anárion conquers Umbar.

25- Ilmandur builds the city of Lond Angren.

72-Death of Sauron

150- Trade war between Meneldil of Gondor and Avannoth of Vinyador. The trade war ends in 152 with the Treaty of Esteldin.

180- Gondor conquers Andrast.

250- Foundation of kingdom of Rhovanion

273- Foundation of Dale.

381- Gondor reconquers the pass of Calenardhon and Angrenost.

463- [Battle for ](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_for_Tharbad)Angrenost between Vinyador and the combined armies of Valyria and Eregion. Vinyadorian defeat.

501- Gondor conquers Harondor,Dor Rhúnen,and Rhovanion as far as the river Gladden.

505- Easterling attack on Gondor.Cånindi tribes defeat the Dorwinrim guards of Dor Rhúnen.

506\. The Haradrim conquer Umbar.

510- Battle on the Harnen. Haradrim victory.

512.- Battle on the Anduin banks. Haradro-Rhuniag victory.

515 Sack of Ithilien.

518- Arnorian soldiers defeat Rhuno-Haradraic armies.

530- Dunlending rebellion.

535- Dunlendings capture Vinyalond. End of Vinyador.

581- Gondor recaptures Agrenost and Harondor.

585- Dor Rhúnen conquered by Gondor.

605 Gondor conquers Umbar.

700- Kingdom of Lithui conquered by Gondor.

750- Mordessar, the 3rd Dark Lord invades Mordor with a few Variag allies.

777- Mordessar conquers the city of Amon Lithuir, the capital of the Kingdom of Lithui.

785 Mordessar conquers Gorgoroth.

791 Gil-Galad and his son Ereinion Tarandil (born 35) become co-rulers.

805-Mordessar conquers Núrn.

831-Bellakar,Gondor and Arnor march upon Mordor.

832- Defeat of the Three Kingdoms.

841 Rhúniags defeat the Dwarves of the Iron Hills.

843 Battle for Rhovanion.Rhuniags defeat the combined armies of Nañuli ,Dorwinion,Akasha Dai,Rhovanion, Dale, Esgaroth,Erebor, Eryn Lasgalen and Grey mountains.

901- Mordessar captures Harondor,but he never manages to conquer Ithilien.

1000-Thranduil declares himself King of Greenwood,Erebor,the Waste of Hal-themesof,Dale,Esgaroth,Nan Carnen,Nan Celduin, and God-Emperor of Rhovanion as far as Tur Gaïanys.

1014-The Valar use ancient magics to kill Mordessar.

1055-The Istari land in Middle earth. Or at least Radagast does.......

1094-Thranduil sacrifices the Thrushes of Erebor to Morgoth,seeking to free him from the Void.

1095-Thranduil marches against the Iron Hills.

1096-Thranduil's son Legolas (born 490) kills him.

c.1135-The first Hobbits settle in Bree and on the South Downs.

1150-King Hador sends aid to Valyria.

1158-Hador's daughter Nessanie is married to Jaehaerys Targaryen.

1350-The Doom of Asshai. The shadowbinders settle in Ulthos.

1401-The Hobbits settle the Shire.

1400s-2500s-A period of peace everywhere.

1647-Moria is lost to the Dwarves after the Winter Plague.

1799-Treowine becomes the first king of Rohan.

1848-Narsil is reforged.

##  The Valar drop the ball [](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Isildur_the_Hero?action=edit&section=6)

1996-Death of Halbarad the 98th king of Gondor and Arnor.

1999-Gil-galad sails West.

2055-Elrond establishes the United Kingdom of Rivendell,Rhudaurien, and the High Pass.

c.2130-the dragon Smaug burns Lorath. He is then killed with a sword by Daelon Targaryen.

2190-Cormèndil Jaehaerion briefly becomes a Dark Lord.

2224-Gondor and Arnor formally adopt the Faith of the Seven.

2276-Samantha Gamgee is born in Overhill.

2350-Gondor conquers the Haradwaith territories, Setchind, Ardor, the Ered Sulimon, Braavos, and Andalos.

2394-King Araglas II casts a spell of Light of Ilmen. This causes a truckload of Ilmen to descend upon Gorgoroth,forever cleansing the foul plain.

c.2400-Under the leadership of King Balin Oakenshield, the Dwarves regain Moria and defeat the Balrog Nanlodni,who had made his home there in former days.

##  Manwe doesn't really like Gondor anymore. Oh, and the implausibility factor increases. [](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Isildur_the_Hero?action=edit&section=7)

2401-The Hobbits mark the 1000th anniversary of the settlement of the Shire. The magician Phibes takes up residence in Angrenost.

2428-Feanor is reborn as Prince Aldarmon of the Greenwood.

2455-King Isildur dies in a hunting accident engineered by Phibes. His son Boromir succeeds him.

2492-King Boromir dies of grayscale. He is succeeded by his nephew Turwe,who founds the line of the Turwioni.

2503-Aided by Radagast,Turwë starts suspecting Phibes of engineering the kingdom's misfortunes.

2509-Celebrian wife of Cirdan is seized by a renegade goblin tribe in the Ered Luin. Elrond and Tavasir rescue her,but she is weary of the world and at Midsummer she sails West.

2510-Turwe and his son Barahir,along with the Rohirric marshal Éothain,besiege Angrenost with the help of the Ents. After ten days,Phibes comes out of Angrenost and in single combat is killed by Balin Oakenshield.

2518-Turwe dies and is succeeded by Barahir.

2592-the Fui Norgothrim is destroyed in an earthquake.

2670-King Thorin takes back Gundabad where Durin awoke for the Dwarvish race.

2821-Warren Cook makes his first fake VHS opening.

##  The last days of an Age [](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Isildur_the_Hero?action=edit&section=8)

2883-King Turwë II dies and is succeeded by his son Dervorin.

2911-The Fell Winter. The Hobbits move out of the Shire and to Minhiriath,which they rename New Farthing. 11 centuries of Gondor-sanctioned salutary neglect have left Minhiriath fertile.

2941-The Hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the lesser Istar Calenglir slay Drogoth,the last of Morgoth's dragons in the world.

2945-Bilbo writes his memoirs,titled _There and Back Again._

2978-Bilbo moves to Eregion,and for the rest of his life he encourages Hobbit emigration there.

2993-King Arthad declares the entire world legally and traditionally part of Gondor.

3001-Bilbo gives a lavish farewell party at Tur Morva and then sails West.

3017-the fabric of Arda starts unraveling.

3018-Melkor re-enters the world.

3019- Dagor Dagorath. Turin and Gil-galad kill Morgoth on the slopes of Taniquetil.

3021-the Valar begin the singing of the Second Music of the Ainur. A new Aman and a new Arda are fashioned by Eru for the dwelling of Men,Elves,Dwarves,and Hobbits, all glory and honor to Eru forever.

——-

  * March 17,3019-A lone Uruk spies two sleeping Halflings on the Plains of Gorgoroth. He sees that one of them carries a curious golden ring. He pilfers said ring and takes it to Barad-dur.
  * March 18,3019-Frodo and Sam wake up and discover that the Ring is gone. They choose to march south and out of Mordor. At noon the Army of the West marches from Minas Tirith,but not to Mordor. At Gandalf's advice,they are going to Lothlorien and then Mirkwood,to seek counsel from the Lady Galadriel,Lord Celeborn,and King Thranduil.
  * March 20,3019-Frodo and Sam pass the Great Spur. They are now in Nurn.
  * March 21,3019-The Host of the West crosses Anduin above Cair Andros.
  * March 22,3019-Aragorn deputizes 70 Rangers under Lord Golradir to recapture Cair Andros for Gondor. Frodo and Sam cross the river Carannen,now all they have to do to escape from Mordor is negotiate the upcoming Ered Glamhoth.
  * March 24,3019-The Host of the West emerges from Nindalf and camps halfway between Nindalf and the Dead Marshes. Eomer and the Eastfold men under Marshal Leofrin split off to reinforce Edoras and guard against Isengard reasserting itself,although the Ents will probably take care of that situation.
  * March 25,3019-Frodo and Sam scale the Ered Glamhoth,coming out at 7 pm near Cirith Nargil.
  * March 26,3019-Fourth assault on Lorien. Galadriel drives back the forces of Dol Guldur.
  * March 30,3019-Frodo and Sam reach Pen-arduin.
  * April 2,3019-Assault on Thoronost and Rivendell. Elrond uses Vilya to destroy the Goblins of Nurz Soldhu.
  * April 4,3019-Frodo and Sam cross Anduin and on April 5 they arrive at Linhir.
  * April 6,3019-The Greathost reaches Lothlorien.
  * April 8,3019-Dol Guldur is razed by Galadriel,Elrond,and Aragorn.
  * April 11,3019-the Council of Lothlorien.
  * April 12,3019-Easterling assault on Lake Town. The sorcerer Druvas tries to reanimate the corpse of Smaug,but Thranduil kills him with the Nengurth spell,which drowns him by causing the waters of the Long Lake to rise.
  * April 14,3019-the invasion of Ithilien.
  * April 17,3019-the siege of Mordor commences.
  * April 18,3019-Saruman is killed in a thunderstorm as is Grima
  * April 20,3019-Gandalf sneaks into Barad-dur. He slays Sauron with Gurthang and cuts off the Ring.
  * April 23,3019-Gandalf slays [Khamûl](https://lotrfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Kham%C3%BBl).
  * April 26,3019-the Greathost departs from Lothlorien.
  * April 27,3019-Cirith Ungol falls and Shelob is slain. Gandalf arrives in the evening.
  * April 28,3019-Gandalf and a company of picked men depart for Orodruin.
  * May 1,3019-Gandalf drops the Ring into Orodruin and is rescued by Gwaihir,along with his companions. Mordor falls. Death of Gollum,remaining Nazgul.
  * May 2,3019-Elrond departs Rivendell.
  * May 4,3019-Gandalf arrives in Minas Tirith and speaks to Faramir.
  * May 10,3019-the Greathost reaches Felegoth and learns of Gandalf’s deeds
  * May 22,3019-the Greathost departs from Felegoth
  * June 7,3019-the Greathost reaches Edoras
  * June 10,3019-Frodo and Sam arrive in Edoras
  * June 15,3019-the meeting with Arwen
  * June 18,3019-the Greathost departs for Minas Tirith
  * Midsummer’s Eve 3019-the coronation of Aragorn
  * Midsummer’s Day 3019-the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen
  * From here on out,the timeline proceeds as OTL




	15. The old TDiA mission list

Skylab 5. November 7,1975-April 4,1976. Reactivation of Skylab.

Skylab 6. March 23-August 5,1976. Spent the US Bicentennial in space.

Skylab 7. July 30-December 18,1976. Extended duration Skylab mission.

FRF-1. Columbia. January 28,1978.

STS-1. Columbia. April 12-15,1978. First Space Shuttle mission. Carried test instrumentation,reboosted Skylab.

STS-2. Columbia. September 29-October 5,1978. First reflight of a Shuttle. Carried the EREP-B Earth resources package and tested the robot arm.

STS-3. Columbia. January 7-14,1979. High inclination orbit (56 degrees), RMS tests.

STS-4. Columbia. March 22-April 2,1979. First EVA from shuttle. Test of OMS Kit. High friction re-entry.

STS-5. Columbia. July 16-25,1979. Last Shuttle test mission. Docked with Skylab.

FRF-2. Enterprise. August 22,1979.

STS-6. Enterprise. October 30-November 1,1979. First operational Shuttle mission. Deployed the GOES-3 weather satellite. Returned to Earth early due to unspecified emergency. First shuttle landing at KSC.

STS-7. Columbia. December 6-17,1979. First Spacelab mission. Rendezvoused, but did not dock, with Skylab. First payload specialists.

FRF-3. Challenger. January 1,1980.

STS-8. Enterprise. February 25-March 3,1980. Deployed TDRS-1. Also featured the second and third Shuttle EVAs.

STS-9. Challenger. April 28-May 5,1980. First flight of Challenger. Carried several NASA experiments on a “mission of opportunity”.

STS-10. Enterprise. June 6-14,1980. Utilized the EREP-B2 Earth observations package and SIR-A radar to help aid rescue efforts after the Mount St.Helens eruption.

STS-11. Columbia. July 4-10,1980. Deployed the GOES-4 and Dynamics Explorers satellites.

STS-12. Challenger. August 17-25,1980. First launch from pad 39B. Deployed the Anik B1 communications satellite.

STS-13. Enterprise. August 30-September 9,1980. Spacelab 2.

FRF-4. Discovery. September 15,1980.

STS-14. Columbia. October 4-12,1980. Docked to Skylab and retrieved the Materials Exposure Pallet.

STS-15. Discovery. November 28-December 8,1980. First mission of Discovery. Deployed the NATO-3 communications satellite. Featured two EVAs.

STS-16. Challenger. December 10-18,1980. Deployed the MARECS-B communications satellite. Returned to Earth 2 days early after fuel cell failure. First shuttle landing at White Sands.

STS-17. Columbia. January 16-February 1,1981. Spacelab 3. First mission to utilize a Long-Duration Orbiter (LDO) mission extension package,

STS-18. Enterprise. February 9-20,1981. Crew augmentation at Skylab.

STS-19. Challenger. February 26-March 4,1981. Deployed the SBS-2 communications satellite. First flight of the SPARTAN satellite.

STS-20. Discovery. March 15-24,1981. Deployed the LDEF-1 and Leasat 1 satellites.

STS-21. Enterprise. March 20-April 3,1981. Spacelab 2 reflight. First time two shuttles were in space simultaneously.

STS-22. Columbia. April 12-17,1981. Deployed TDRS-2 and Intelsat 502.

FRF-5. Atlantis. April 14,1981.

STS-23. Challenger. May 1-10,1981. Carried Teal Ruby on the first DoD Shuttle mission.

STS-24. Discovery. May 22-June 3,1981. Carried several payloads of opportunity.

STS-25. Columbia. June 19-28,1981. Deployed GOES-5 and the Solar Maximum Mission.

STS-26. Enterprise. July 4-12,1981. Deployed NATO-4 from the first ACC module.

STS-27. Atlantis. July 26-August 1,1981. First mission of Atlantis. On this mission occurred the deployment of Anik B3.

STS-28. Challenger. August 27-September 11,1981. Spacelab 4. Longest space shuttle mission yet (and second use of LDO package) saw life sciences experiments.

STS-29. Discovery. October 3-19,1981. After this mission to Skylab (which exceeded the STS-28 record),NASA concluded that Skylab needed to be deorbited ASAP.

STS-30. Columbia. November 4-11,1981. A payloads of opportunity mission.

STS-31. Challenger. November 12-19,1981. This mission saw the deployment of the Synchronous Observations Satellite.

STS-32. Enterprise. December 12-22,1981. Deployed the NATO-5 satellite. Spent three days in a co-inclined orbit with the Salyut 7 space station in order to evaluate mission performance for a planned joint Shuttle-Salyut 8 mission. The crew inspected the abandoned station from afar,but per Soviet request they did not attempt to rendezvous or dock.

STS-CX. December 18,1981. Countdown demonstration test of Shuttle-C.

STS-33. Discovery. January 7-16,1982. Spacelab 5 (a life and materials sciences mission).

STS-34. Atlantis. January 31-February 6,1982. Deployed the SBS-3 and Insat 1A communications satellites.

STS-35. Columbia. March 17-30,1982. Installed the Skylab Deorbit Propulsion System (a modified Agena rocket). As a bonus mission,retrieved LDEF-1. 

STS-36. Enterprise. March 22-31,1982. Deployed the Westar 5 communications satellite from the second ACC module.

FRF-6. Constitution. April 4,1982.

STS-37. Challenger. April 16-29,1982. Space Construction Experiment with four EVAs.

STS-38. Discovery. May 3-11,1982. Deployed the ERBS satellite. Last flight of the EREP-C Earth observations payload,paired with the SIR-B radar.

STS-39. Columbia. May 15-25,1982. Second DoD mission. Deployed the Rhyolite 3/4 satellites atop an IUS.

STS-40. Atlantis. June 4-15,1982. OAST-1, EOS-1.

Starlab. June 27,1982. Unmanned launch of the Starlab space station on the first Shuttle-C.

Starlab 2. July 1-October 24,1982. First Starlab crew.

STS-41. Constitution. July 8-21,1982. First flight of Constitution. Deployed the ASC-1 and Leasat 2 communications satellites.

STS-42. Columbia. July 29-August 8,1982. Spacelab 6 (pallet-only mission). With this mission complete Spacelab was declared operational.

STS-43. Enterprise. August 19-September 2,1982. Fly-around of Salyut 8. 

STS-44. Discovery. September 11-20,1982. Deployed the Intelsat 505 satellite from the third ACC module. Several materials processing experiments conducted.

STS-45. Challenger. October 4-12,1982. Deployed the Westar 6 satellite.

Starlab 3. October 15,1982-April 10,1983. 

STS-46. Atlantis. October 27-November 5,1982. Third DoD mission,undertook experiments with DoD-83 satellite package and free-flying PDP.

STS-47. Columbia. November 11-18,1982. Deployed the TDRS-3 and GOES-6 satellites.

STS-48. Discovery. December 6-15,1982. First Shuttle-Starlab docking. 

STS-49. Challenger. January 1-8,1983. Deployed the Insat 1C and Telstar 3B satellites.

FRF-7. Endeavour. January 17,1983.

STS-50. Atlantis. January 28-February 11,1983. First Shuttle-Salyut 8 docking. The crew inspected the unmanned Salyut 8 and conducted minor repairs. This mission featured the first cosmonaut to fly on a Shuttle mission, Georgi Grechko.

STS-51. Enterprise. February 17-24,1983. Fourth DoD mission. Deployed the Aquacade 7/8 satellites.

STS-52. Constitution. March 4-14,1983. Deployed the Anik C3 and LAGEOS 2 satellites and featured several educational experiments. Also flying on this mission was the Shuttle Magnetometer Boom.

Starlab 4. April 4-October 18,1983.

STS-53. Columbia. April 7-18,1983. Spacelab D-1.

STS-54. Discovery. April 12-23,1983. First Space Tug Demonstration Mission (STDM-1).

STS-55. Atlantis. April 29-May 9,1983. OAST-2. Large Solar Array.

STS-56. Enterprise. May 10-17,1983. Deployed the Anik C2 and C1 satellites.

STS-57. Endeavour. May 22-28,1983. Maiden flight of Endeavour. Deployed the Odysseus probe (the US half of the International Solar Polar Mission). First teacher in space (Barbara Morgan).

STS-58. Constitution. June 6-16,1983. Deployed Anik D2 from the payload bay and a DoD payload from the first operational ACC. MMU tests were conducted.

STS-59. Challenger. June 18-27,1983. Spacelab 8 (an Earth and space sciences mission using the first Short Module and the SIR-C radar).

STS-60. Discovery. July 5-16,1983. Deployed the Intelsat 504 and Astrolink 1A satellites.

STS-61. Columbia. July 25-August 4,1983. Deployed the Palapa B1 and NATO-7 satellites.

STS-62. Challenger. August 14-21,1983. Fifth DoD mission. Deployed a classified satellite from the first PAM-A flown on the Shuttle.

STS-63. Enterprise. August 26-September 6,1983. Deployed the Morelos 1A and ASC-2 communications satellites.

STS-64. Atlantis. September 11-20,1983. Second Shuttle-Starlab docking. Delivered the Airlock Module.

STS-65. Constitution. September 30-October 18,1983. First operational LDO mission saw the Spacelab 9 mission,which featured the first eight-man Shuttle crew.

STS-66. Endeavour. October 7-15,1983. STDM-2. Retrieved the Telstar satellite for return to Earth and display in the Smithsonian.

Starlab 5. October 10,1983-April 25,1984. First ‘operational’ Starlab mission.

STS-67. Challenger. October 17-22,1983. Sixth DoD mission. Deployed the Magnum 4 satellite.

STS-68. Discovery. October 28-November 14,1983. Second Shuttle-Salyut 8 docking.

STS-69. Atlantis. November 18-30,1983. Test flight of the 2MS satellite system.

STS-1V. Columbia. December 2-12,1983. First Shuttle launch from Vandenberg Air Force Base. Deployed the Landsat 5 satellite from the payload bay and the Thermosat satellite from an ACC.

STS-70. Challenger. December 27,1983-January 8,1984. Deployed the Intelsat 506 and Westar 7 satellites. First Shuttle mission to stay in space over the New Year.

STS-71. Enterprise. January 16-24,1984. Spacelab C-1,EOS-2. Featured several commercial payloads.

STS-72. Endeavour. February 3-11,1984. Deployed the TDRS-4 and Anik D1 satellites.

STS-73. Columbia. February 14-27,1984. IML-1.

STS-74. Discovery. March 1-12,1984. Deployed LDEF-2 and the Operational Large Solar Array.

STS-75. Atlantis. March 20-31,1984. Deployed the RCA Satcom 7,Astrolink 1B,and Insat 1D satellites.

STS-76. Challenger. April 5-18,1984. Spacelab Astro-1. Proof of concept mission for the planned Astro-2 mission to observe Halley’s Comet.

Starlab 6. April 16-November 16,1984.

STS-77. Constitution. April 22-May 1,1984. Deployed the NATO-8 and ASC-3 satellites.

STS-78. Enterprise. May 5-14,1984. STDM-3 (retrieval,repair,and redeploy of the RCA Satcom 4 satellite). With this mission complete,the Space Tug was declared operational.

STS-79. Discovery. May 17-26,1984. Third Shuttle-Starlab docking. Partial crew exchange conducted.

STS-80. Endeavour. May 29-June 15,1984. Second Space Construction Experiment. EASE-ACCESS.

STS-81. Columbia. June 10-21,1984. Deployed the Morelos 1B and Aussat A1 satellites.

STS-2V. Atlantis. June 22-27,1984. Seventh DoD mission,and first from Vandenberg AFB. Deployed the Aquacade 13/14 satellites.

STS-82. Discovery. July 2-10,1984. A payloads of opportunity mission.

STS-83. Challenger. July 14-31,1984. Third Shuttle-Salyut 8 docking.

STS-84. Enterprise. August 1-18,1984. Space Interferometry Test Platform.

STS-85. Constitution. August 12-26,1984. Spacelab C-2.

STS-86. Columbia. August 20-29,1984. Deployed the Palapa B2 and SBS-4 satellites.

STS-87. Endeavour. September 3-13,1984. Fourth Shuttle-Starlab docking. Reboosted Starlab’s orbit.

STS-88. Discovery. September 17-28,1984. Deployed the RCA Satcom 5 and Galaxy 1 satellites.

STS-89. Challenger. October 3-11,1984. Deployed the Intelsat 508 and ASC-4 satellites. Retrieved and repaired Leasat 3.

STS-90. Atlantis. October 10-22,1984. Spacelab EOM-1.

FRF-8. Intrepid. October 27,1984.

STS-91. Columbia. November 6-15,1984. Deployed the GOES-7 satellite from the payload bay and the Leasat 4 satellite from an ACC.

Starlab 7. November 11,1984-April 28,1985.

STS-92. Discovery. November 13-19,1984. Eighth DoD mission. Deployed the SDS-1C satellite.

STS-93. Constitution. November 29-December 7,1984. Deployed the Morelos 1B and Aussat A2 satellites. Two EVAs were performed to inspect and later repair a plasma experiment in the payload bay.

STS-94. Enterprise. December 10-21,1984. Spacelab SLS-1. 

STS-95. Atlantis. December 29,1984-January 12,1985. Fifth Shuttle-Starlab docking. Delivered the International Research Module.

STS-96. Challenger. January 8-17,1985. Deployed the RCA Satcom 9,Astrolink 1C,and Anik D4 satellites.

STS-97. Intrepid. January 21-27,1985. Maiden voyage of Intrepid. Deployed the Insat 1E and SBS-5 satellites.

STS-3V. Columbia. January 29-February 5,1985. Deployed Seasat 2.

STS-98. Discovery. February 10-18,1985. Used the first operational Space Tug to return the Syncom 1 satellite to Earth.

STS-99. Endeavour. March 2-10,1985. Deployed the Arabsat 1B and Inmarsat 2-3 satellites.

STS-100. Enterprise. March 14-21,1985. Deployed the Leasat 5 and NATO-9 satellites.

STS-101. Challenger. April 1-12,1985. Fourth Shuttle-Salyut 8 docking. During this mission the crew assisted (and partially relieved) the Salyut 8 crew.

STS-102. Atlantis. April 16-May 3,1985. Spacelab D-2.

Starlab 8. April 20-October 11,1985.

FRF-8. Eagle. May 5,1985.

STS-103. Constitution. May 6-12,1985. Deployed the WorldCom 1 and 2 satellites.

STS-104. Columbia. May 15-24,1985. A payloads of opportunity mission.

STS-105. Discovery. May 31-June 9,1985. Deployed TDRS-5 and AMPTE.

STS-106. Intrepid. June 7-18,1985. Retrieved LDEF-2 and deployed Intelsat 511.

STS-107. Challenger. June 25-July 4,1985. Sixth Shuttle-Starlab docking.

STS-108. Endeavour. July 2-13,1985. Deployed the Anik D3 and ASC-5 satellites.


	16. PL: a Café date

After school, Gabbie went to Mark's Café to take notes for her column. Pushing her way past the entrance booth, she almost ran into the Charlie the Clown statue, armed with balloons. One bronze balloon was marked "Ares II - Venus Flyby - 8 September 1985" and she took it with a smile:clearly Charlie was up to date when it came to spatial events. 

"That'll be 25 cents, miss", drawled Frank Moeller. Gabbie gave him 50 cents and he made the change. "See you 'round!"

Gabbie nodded at him and then went into the restaurant proper. As usual for the hour,the place was crowded with couples her age, mostly people she knew. Grace Hammond and Zach Lewis were talking softly over burgers.


	17. An alternate history thing that never went anywhere

Descendant of Nimrod!  
Speak. Show yourself.  
My name is Uriel. I am an angel.  
An angel?  
Yes. For 20,000 millennia have I served the Lord God. Ahmed III of Osman's line,Allah sends you a mission in this year of grace 1712. You and your descendants should unify the world under the sign of Osman.  
A world empire?  
Yes. An empire of progress and liberty. To aid you Allah has sent Merlin, Legolas, Arthur, the four Hogwarts founders, Gandalf, Aragorn, Ned Stark, St Peter, Hercules, Plato, Elrond, Galadriel, the Three-Eyed Crow, Atalanta, Beowulf, Galahad, and Magellan.


	18. SV story preview

FLASH:

At 2:29 pm Moscow Time on July 7,1985, was launched the core of the Mir-1 space station by a G-1 "Electron" type booster rocket. According to Soviet news reports, "Peace-1 succeeds the Dawn-10 space station currently in orbit, is a modular space station with an operational life of 7-9 years, and will receive its first crew in August, followed up by the Quantum docking module in December". 

At midnight Moscow time on 8 July, no further news was as yet forthcoming from Star City.


	19. TDiA - Alice Durning explains a Space Shuttle mission

“Columbia's crew will launch at 10:24 tomorrow morning, enter orbit, check out TDRS' onboard systems, and launch it from the cargo bay at 4:59 pm, as the Shuttle flies over Australia. At 5:35 pm the first IUS stage fires for 190 seconds (that's 3 minutes and 10 seconds) to boost TDRS' orbit from the low Earth orbit of the Shuttle to geosynchronous orbit.


	20. In praise of Elizabeth Patterson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble meant for the EoL ‘verse.

"Now, I can't even begin to pretend to know what motivates Lizzie, but I can still tell certain things about her:

\- She's nice.

\- She's pretty (don't blush,Liz,you know it's true).

\- She's got some of the best grades in our class.

\- She's athletic,otherwise she wouldn't be on the dance and soccer teams.

\- She's a great girlfriend to Anthony.

Shawna-Marie,do you remember that day in health class when you said that Liz would be a good parent someday? I think you'll be right.


	21. The Foobiad:introduction

Of family I sing, of the great love of men  
Which binds us all in its embrace  
Both new and old, both little and great  
And with that which men made, of all the best in life.  
I sing of America in the late 20th century  
When the mind of mankind began to look outward  
Beyond the world,to the moon,the planets beyond,and the stars  
And the long peace on Earth began its reign.  
Of family I said? Rather,of families  
And of their generations, those three  
Which in Ontario's state made their destiny  
As the wheel of the millenium made its great turn  
Patterson,Caine,Sobinski,Poirier,Thomas  
These five I sing before you all this day.

Of Porphyry the lord of song

In Heaven's high lands there sits a castle  
Of adamantium it is made,with gates of shining gold  
Which has prophetic runes embossed thereon  
And where the first church,Heaven's own church is situated.  
There Porphyry sits,the Angel of Prophecy,  
He who knows what was,what is,and what is to come....


	22. Hurt and comfort, the Foobiverse/SVH way

Liz adjusted Elizabeth's cast with the selector switches on it,then poured them both coffee as night settled on the valley.

"I'm sorry about Paul. He seemed nice from what I heard."

"Thanks a bunch", Elizabeth sniffled. "His family sent me healing gifts:willowbark medicine and the such. I'm never returning to Mtigwaki. It has too many memories. I'll have to e-mail Jesse,he liked me a lot."

"Jesse?"

"Jesse Mukwa. A local boy. He'll be devastated."

Liz settled across from her cousin, feeling her shoulders softly as she wept for Paul. 

"Who else knows about me?"

"Shawna, obviously. Jess and Mike. Steven and Billie. My mom and dad. Lila - Jess's friend.


	23. TSL 2:Elizabeth and Todd’s wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In its final form there will be more to this

(soundtrack:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggQ-PeXHpIE)

_**December 19,1997** _

_**8:15 pm** _

.....He stood,face hard and proud in the moonlight. 

"I,Todd Henry Wilkins,take you,Elizabeth Anne Wakefield, for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

It was with joy that Elizabeth responded. "I,Elizabeth Anne Wakefield,take you,Todd Henry Wilkins,for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Jack [Bradley] raised his hands. "May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. May the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, the God of Jacob, the God who joined together our first parents in paradise, strength and bless in Christ the consent you have declared before the Church, so that what God joins together, no one may put asunder. Let us bless the Lord."

"Thanks be to God", replied the chorus of their friends and families.

—————

**_10 pm_ **

Bruce was dancing with Kerry,Alice with Barry Roarke and Enid with Ned,Lila with Winston and Olivia with Carter,Helen with her brother Tom and Annie with Mr Wilkins,Pamela with Danny and Caroline,


	24. AH space thing

In 1972, McDonnell-Douglas was looking toward its future, the Delta upper stage had shown to be a great complement to their Thor first stage. Obviously that led to some wanting to capitalize on that heritage and make a new, larger engine based on Delta. But some engineers were wary of going toward a brand new cryogenic engine while Rocketdyne were already paid by the government to work on the RS-25 for the brand new Space Shuttle; it meant long and expensive research and work on company money. So they proposed a shrewd scheme: to combine five Thor missile under one fuselage and two Delta engine strapped together as a second stage to make a medium range private launcher. Since it was mostly off-the-shelves technology, so much more safe and cheap, McDonnel-Douglas approved the "Odin" project.  
  
In 1975, the first Odin stage is tested separately from the Delta-heavy second stage and the modifications to improve on the engine control. Its success allowed a first "all-up" test in 1976 with the Odin PLV-1 (Penta-engine Launch Vehicle). The increased stress on the structure caused a small puncture in the gas tanks which leaked until the accumulated fuel ignites, destroying the rocket mid-flight. Modifications on the Odin first stage to strengthen it forced another Odin PLV-1 test in 1977, which is a complete success, the ballistic cap being tracked during re-entry, confirming the perfect trajectory powered by the second stage.  
  
In 1978, enough tests had been realized with the Odin to officially present it to the market as the new medium-sized launcher as the Odin PLV Cargo. With the Shuttle still in infancy, the Odin PLV found itself as one of the only launcher capable of putting 8600 Kg (19000 lbs)into Low Earth Orbit (LEO) and 3700 Kg (8160 lbs) into Geosynchronous Earth Orbit (GEO). Only the Titan III family are capable of matching these specs and they were reserved to the Department of Defense for their own military communications and early warning satellites. Slowly filling their agenda with telecommunication and weather satellites, McDonnell-Douglas were pleased with their launcher but still commissioned a paper on a possible upgrade to inter-planetary trajectory.One of the solution was to simply put an Agena rocket as a third stage but it was discovered that unless they made a cluster like with the Thor and Delta, the payload would be tiny. Furthermore, this area was usually a niche with very few contracts, and they were flown by rockets made and designed by Space Agencies.  
  
But an interesting proposition was made: instead of using the Agena as a third stage, why not use it as a Space Tug ? The idea had been flown around before by NASA, but with their focus on Apollo, nothing was made of it. The idea slowly germinate and ways to make money with it began to appears, satellites orbit naturally degrade due to LEO still being in the atmosphere, air molecules slowing down the spacecraft until it felt down, one way to fight it was to design a bus with independent propulsion but due to weight concerns, it was never really enough to cover its full lifetime. Another way was quite to the opposite: to voluntarily de-orbit a damaged or non-working satellite instead of just putting it in a higher orbit until it fell down. Already in space, the Agena fuel reserves would be quite enough to do multiple missions before being dry and sending itself to burn in the atmosphere. The study was not sure how profitable it would be, however, as an Odin launch usually costed around 32 million $ for LEO (and 44 M$ for GEO), while quite low compared to competitors (thanks to it using pre-existing technology with already established production line), it was quite a cost to recoup. However, an other idea would prove much more feasible; instead of single-use payment, the Agena service would be sold as part of a launch package. This would not only help to secure more money par usual payload launch, it would also secure the Odin as a commercial launcher. With the possibility to have a satellite life extended and its orbit secured after the launch, it drastically reduced the risk for any company investing in a satellite, making it more interesting to go with the Odin then a competitor. Work on the Agena Space Tug started, thankfully the McDonnell previous work on the Augmented Target Docking Adapter for the Agena Target Vehicle tremendously helped in that task.  
  
In 1982, after the first successful Challenger Shuttle launch, the first Agena Space Tug was launched for testing. After deploying its communication, detection array and small solar panel, they directed it toward its first quarry: a Delta upper stage from a previous Geosynchronous satellite launch loitering around 1000 km above Earth. Taking advantage of every tricks allowed by orbital mechanic to save fuel, they joined the target after five days. The "Grappling Collar" secured the Agena with the Delta stage and after careful maneuvers, decelerated until the Delta trajectory would safely re-enter Earth after a few months. They decoupled the Agena and put it on a LEO on stand-by, the success of the first "third party" re-entry gave more confidence on the more expensive launch package with Agena service. In 1984, the maiden voyage of the Atlas G proved to be a disaster as the Centaur second stage broke off during insertion of the Intelsat V F-9. In rotation in a useless orbit, the satellite had just 4 months before falling down to Earth. With the Agena Space Tug still operational, McDonnell-Douglas proposed to try salvage the satellite and with nothing to loose, Intelsat agreed. Having to match the rotational speed of the spacecraft, the Agena secured itself on the wreckage of the Centaur before stabilizing the rotation. Once stable, it inserted it into its planned Geostationary Orbit to try separating the two crafts as if it failed, the satellite would at least be in a functioning orbit . There, the satellite successfully deployed and severed itself from the wreckage thanks to its Apogee motors, fine tuning its trajectory while the Agena tugged the Centaur back into a re-entry trajectory. This high-profile success greatly served to highlight the Odin and the Agena service, gaining contracts to the Atlas misfortune.  
  
The only change during that period not related to the Agena Space Tug would be the addition of 4 GEM-60 solid motors to increase the lift capacity, 9500 kg (21000 lbs) to LEO and 4000 kg (8800 lbs) to GEO of the Odin. Optional, these boosters increased the launch capacity but also risks as additional fault points, not only that but the Odin first stage had to be modified which greatly increased the price (35 M$ LEO/50 M$ GEO).  
  
In 1986, after the Challenger disaster, a nation was in mourning and doubt began to form about the Space Shuttle viability. While the inquiry was happening, McDonnell-Douglas revived their plans for the Big Gemini. While all early signs seemed to indicate that NASA would stick to its "Space Truck", having a alternative personnel-hauler meant that if the Shuttles were to be grounded, McDonnell-Douglas would be the only alternative for the USA, meaning an entry in the governmental contract world. Both as a publicity stunt and to gather data, a restored Gemini boilerplate was launched the 11 November 1986 to commemorate Gemini 12, the last Gemini mission. McDonnell, now part of McDonnell-Douglas, was the ones who made the Gemini capsule so they provided both the boilerplate and data for the launch. After lobbing the unmanned capsule above the atmosphere, it re-entered atmosphere and landed roughly 500 nautical miles from Vandenberg Air Force Base.  
  
With the data of the Odin flight, work started to redesigned the 1969 Big Gemini project with modern technology. There was a plan, however, to make a new, fully functional, Gemini capsule to practice manned launch. This was quite controversial as every production lines related to the old project were closed a long time ago, but nonetheless, a small team was assembled to study the viability of such plan.  
  
In 1989, the new Big Gemini was formally designed: it would follow an enlarged Gemini capsule with enough room for eight astronauts (a pilot, a copilot and six passengers), a service module with enough room for cargo and a docking module located inside an enlarged Gemini neck, the parachute being moved on the sides and the altitude control equipment on the side of the capsule itself. The enlarged neck notably helped to install a large apollo-like ejection tower. When ignited, a signal would de-couple the capsule from the service module to cut down on the weight and allow better chance of survival. With the beginning of the work on a first prototype and boilerplate for Big Gemini, the similarity of the upper part with the venerable Gemini capsule made McDonnell-Douglas authorize two new Gemini capsule to be made, both to test manufacturing process and part of its new components in space. Indeed, while the capsule frame would be identical to the classical Gemini, most of the internal electronics and system would be modern equivalent that would also be integrated in the Big Gemini.  
  
It would not be before mid 1993 that the first brand new Gemini capsule be produced, its boilerplate-equivalent having launched at the beginning of the year. The boilerplate had given precious information about the structure, new heat-shield and reentry stress, but only a functional Gemini would give McDonnell-Douglas confirmation about the internal systems. A first ground test was made to test the launch escape system, designed around the one made for mercury, and shown its success. This notably confirmed that removing the ejection seat was a good decision, saving weight and space. In November 22nd, an automated, un-manned Gemini was launched atop a Odin rocket. John Young, who had been invited as guest of honor, is notably cited to have quipped: "So it took them thirty years to make it work ?", jokingly referring to the launch escape system, which was absent in the original Gemini.  
The launch was smooth and even with a "fully dressed" Gemini capsule, the launcher was capable of putting it in orbit without breaking a sweat. After separating from the second stage, the capsule orbited while computers and sensors seated instead of the astronauts were registering every parameters. After three days, the capsule started re-entry procedures, ditching the service module and igniting its engines. After burning in the atmosphere while carefully following its path, the parachutes opened and let the Gemini capsule fall on the ground in New-Mexico near Kirtland Air Force Base.  
  
Despite the success, no manned launch would be done, after all, McDonnell-Douglas had no astronauts corps and the risks were clearly larger then the rewards. All the data wanted to finalize Big Gemini had been collected and the large cost spent by the company had been "recoup" as a publicity stunt to promote the "man-rating" of the Odin launcher. The second capsule was thus kept as a company model, traveled around the globe to aerospace show as a publicity.  
  
Already in 1989, it was known that the Big Gemini would be, at launch, in the 15 000 to 16 000 Kg (33 000 to 35 250 lbs) ballpark and that meant that even the Odin PLV-GEM60 would not be able to lift it. The cheap and easy way to lift that beast would be to strap 2 other Odin first stage to the normal rocket and it was what the engineers recommended, both as a way to save money, save time and reduce risks. But that didn't meant that it was easy. In fact even higher ups were unsure about this whole, costly, idea but the sunk cost fallacy made the investors green-light the new Odin PLV-3. To not pay money for a one-shot launcher, a Heavy-Cargo variant was designed in parallel to propose heavy launch capability to potential clients. Separation clamps and attachments had to be designed and any ways to both do it securely and without re-designing the whole Odin internal structure was studied. Quickly the engineers and designers of the Odin PLV-3 blessed the choice to re-strength the structure in 1976, as it offered them attachment points for minimal modifications. A first prototype was launched in 1994 but a separation issue forced the security officer to send the self-destruct signal. Sad but determined, the engineers went back to the drawing board with the information and data to find what went wrong. It was found that it was simply a pyrotechnical failure of a explosive bolt, better screening and quality control was all what was needed. In 1995 another prototype flew and this time it was near perfect, the ballistic cap was sent in a elliptical orbit around 100 000 km over Earth before burning down in the atmosphere and plunging in the Indian Ocean.  
  
In 1997, McDonnell-Douglas would win a big contract. With the fall of the Soviet Union, Russia was stuck with a lot of obsolete and useless satellites. A lot of older Kosmos and GLONASS were in orbit and non-functional, worst, unlike many commercial satellite, had not been put in a safe orbit. With many of them powered by decaying radioactive elements, many nations wanted to avoid the risk of collision with active spacecraft that could litter dangerous elements over inhabited regions. So in 1997, after negotiations between Russia, the USA and the European Union, a few of these decayed satellites were targeted to be safely de-orbited. As the only company with experience and hardware for the job, McDonnell-Douglas easily won the contract. To make sure that they could still service their paying customers with a Agena package, a brand new Agena Space Tug was launched for this mission. No less then seven satellites would be de-orbited, with help from Roscosmos to locate which ones, with the payment being cashed in when the quarry was tracked burning into the atmosphere (as part of the deal to avoid a nation stealing one of the old Soviet spacecraft). This would prove to be quite a needed influx of money and prestige for the company and its launcher, as three nations pitched together the money.  
  
In 1999, a boilerplate of Big Gemini capsule was sat atop an Odin PLV-GEM60, the sub-orbital launch served to test Big Gemini reentry ballistic. The success was pretty much anonymous, just like the launch escape system testing the year before, as works on Big Gemini has started to slow down. The Odin PLV-3 Heavy Cargo was not popular as the majority of commercial launches were still the baseline Odin PLV, then the Odin PLV-GEM60, only two commercial launch and both for the Defense department, one in 1998 for the PLV-3 for a Mercury spy satellite and another in 1999 for a Early Detection System Satellite following a string of failure of the Titan IV rocket. Amelioration in miniaturization and electronics made satellite smaller, cheaper and lighter with the years, not bigger, costlier and heavier. Ironically, like the Shuttle, both Agena and Odin PLV-3 would suffer from these unforeseen circumstance, less and less satellite owners saw the point in paying more for extending a few years a satellite life by having a space tug shoving it back to orbit after the planned life or making one large and heavy satellite instead of many smaller ones. The new millennia didn't seemed brighter as work on Big Gemini was "temporarily suspended" in 2000 before briefly resuming in 2001 and being suspended again. A boilerplate launch in 2002 was cancelled in a cost-saving measure by the managers to save the program but with the Shuttle and now the cheap Russian Soyouz, the costly Big Gemini seemed just as out of place then the Odin PLV-3.  
  
It was, by a tragic ironic turn, that the Big Gemini was saved with the Colombia disaster of 2003, with a second catastrophic failure, this time during reentry, all Shuttle flights were suspended for two years. The American government was faced with quite a conundrum: if the Shuttle was found to be irrecoverable, they had no replacement to both resupply and make crew rotation in the ISS. It is without surprise that McDonnell-Douglas had echo of this and proposed a partnership with NASA, if they were willing to foot half the bill, McDonnell-Douglas would deliver the Big Gemini in less then three years. For the congress it was a miracle, a dirt cheap launcher and capsule seemingly coming from heaven but in NASA, many were still clinging to their dear Shuttle. But this time their was too much pressure and they had to sign the partnership contract, if only to secure American space flight capability if the Shuttle proved to be dead. While McDonnell-Douglas investors laughed all the way to the bank, the boilerplate launch planned for 2002 was made in July 2003. The influx of funds and interest accelerated the work and a first "fully dressed" Big Gemini sub-orbital flight was made in late November. With a Big Gemini with black boxes as only passengers, sitting atop the massive Odin PLV-3 at Cap Canaveral, the future of the US space flight was decided. In a massive roar, the fifteen engines of the monstrous craft came to life and sent the beast into the air, after 300 seconds, the side boosters are jolted side-ward before finally quieting and falling down. A few seconds latter, it is the main booster that come silent, before being pushed back by the twin Delta engines, that keep accelerating while following an arched trajectory. 200 seconds latter, it is confirmed, the payload is in orbit, the large second stage then fire its engines one last time to decelerate and join back the other boosters on the ground. But for the Capsule, it is the beginning, igniting its engines to finely adjust the trajectory, it open its side door to extend its photovoltaic wings, allowing power to jolt in its battery. In space, it has nothing to do but keep orbiting while sensors register everyone of its systems. After a few days, the engines fired once again to send the Big Gemini back to Earth, the service module detaching itself after its short life and burning in the atmosphere. The Capsule, however, was shielded from the heat with its shield and the careful trajectory. The parachute slowed the capsule enough to survive its landing in the Ocean, welcomed by the US Navy ships and helicopters sent to retrieve it. While the engineers were still processing the data, the US President George W Bush was already proud to announce the Big Gemini as the Shuttle replacement, causing an aneurysm to much of the NASA officials. While he back-tracked latter, correcting his words as "a possible replacement for the Shuttle", McDonnell-Douglas was proudly announcing that the Big Gemini was "technically" ready for duty.  
  
In 2004, while the bulk of the crew rotation and supply was being handled by the Russian Soyouz, another un-crewed Big Gemini was being prepared but this time for a re-supply mission to the ISS. Clearly over-kill for the task, it was nonetheless filled to maximum cargo capacity and launched in July. The launch was near perfect, with only a slight pitching mistake due to a programing mistake, but the Big Gemini engines could make up for it, it was still within mission parameters. Reaching the ISS at 400 km, the Big Gemini spacecraft was capable to track and lock to the ISS. The service module was filled with trash while the capsule received important test results and samples that were to be sent to Earth. The capsule was retrieved this time after a hard landing in Arizona, to test the effects of a land versus water landing.  
  
In 2005, after the STS-114 was delayed for a week due to fuel sensor anomaly, NASA finally committed and bought a "strategic reserve" of 5 Big Gemini with their Odin PLV-3 launchers. This news allowed McDonnell-Douglas to commit as well to mass produce Big Gemini despite its cost. In 2006, in February the first manned launch of Big Gemini happened with Micheal A. Baker as pilot and Ellen Riteman as copilot. Trained since 2003, both men were familiar with the Big Gemini and were comfortable while seated atop a 50 meters pillar of fuel and oxidizer, going down the check-up list with control. Once the count-down reached zero, the two men were sent to space. Despite having the capability of being automated, the astronauts insisted on doing the orbital procedure by themselves as well as tracking and mating with the ISS. Once again the Big Gemini delivered and the two men, after delivering cargo to the ISS, landed back on Earth in the Ocean. With the successful and official NASA man-rating, the Big Gemini was officially declared to be the "interim NASA Capsule" before an hypothetical new "more capable" one.  
  
In 2010, the same year that the shuttle officially retired, the Big Gemini, now popularly referred as the "Bee Gemini", was sent with a full crew of eight to complete its first crew rotation mission on the ISS. With this success, NASA announced that they bought 10 more Big Gemini and Odin PLV-3. This not only secured the Big Gemini place but also the Odin and their constructor, McDonnell-Douglas, as the NASA main supplier for the foreseeable future.


	25. Something I intended to for ATLBES as a spin-off

Elizabeth resembles a Roman goddess. Her blonde hair is braided over a shoulder, over the other the traditional green sash of the civiles. She wears a purple dress and Phrygian cap. Only her glasses break the illusion. She walks to the high altar,leaving Michael,and gestures to Gabbie. The latter produces the crown. She then signals to an unseen ORGANIST.

(Music - the Coronation March from Le Prophete)

Great pomp and circumstance. The doors open,admitting Jehan in his new regalia. He is flanked by Phoebus and Anthony. Maria Santelli leads his Kingsguard. They march sedately down the aisle as the lighting changes,revealing an honor guard comprised of Swiss Guards.


	26. Simpsons ‘verse: Sweet Valley High cast list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asterisk denotes someone who doesn’t exist iotl

  * *Deanna Sobinski as Elizabeth Wakefield 
  * *Andrea Sobinski as Jessica Wakefield 
  * Chris Jackson as Bruce Patman
  * Rachael Leigh Cook as Enid Rollins
  * Bre Blair as Lila Fowler (seasons 1-3)
  * Shirlee Elliott as Lila Fowler (seasons 4-5)
  * Austin O’Brien as Todd Wilkins
  * Kieran Mulroney as Roger Collins
  * *Kelsey Burns as Olivia Davidson
  * Tom Verica as Ned Wakefield 
  * Cynthia Stevenson as Alice Wakefield
  * *Jaime Chenoweth as Steven Wakefield




	27. ACiV:STS-93B mission personnel

**FCOD Management Support**

Launch: KSC/OSR Barrett

JSC Dawson

Orbit: JSC Dawson

Landing: KSC Barrett

JSC. Dawson

**Flight Crew**

CDR Corvin

PLT A.Harris

MS1 O’Neill

MS2 Hawkins

MS3 Murphy

MS4 Sullivan

**Flight Directors**

Ascent/Orbit 1 Dawson

Orbit 2 Hebert

Planning Kelso

Entry Bantle 

  
**CAPCOMS**

Ascent Lindsey

Entry Lindsey

Orbit 1 Payette

Orbit 2 Gernhardt

Planning S.Kelly

Weather Lawrence


End file.
